Optical projection tomography is a technique for producing three-dimensional images of specimens, one example being disclosed in the applicant's specification WO 02/095476. The invention aims to provide a different way of optically processing the light emanating from the specimen, with a view to increasing the content and quality of information obtained from the specimen.